marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Requiem for a Dead Barber
| image = | caption = Peg and Marcy attend the funeral of Al's barber. | season = 3 | episode = 9 | taping = January 20, 1989 | airdate = February 12, 1989 | overall = 44 | writers = Michael G. Moye Ron Leavitt | directors = James E. Hornbeck | guests = Kenny Sacha Charlie Spradling Steven Levy Stacey Alden Garrett Morris Harry Hart-Browne Steve Susskind Frank Lloyd Vito D'Ambrosio | network = FOX | production = 3.10 | previous = "The Gypsy Cried" '' | next = ''"I'll See You in Court" | imdb = tt0642358 }} is the nineth episode of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 44th overall episode in the series. Written by Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt, the episode was directed by James E. Hornbeck and premiered on FOX on February 12, 1989. Synopsis Al is devastated when his favorite barber dies, prompting him to go to a salon and risk losing his masculinity. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Kenny Sacha as Mr. Adonis *Charlie Spradling as Murphy (as "Charlie") *Steven Levy as Mr. Ron *Stacey Alden as Fran (as Stacy Alden) *Sandra Wild as Fluffy *Garrett Morris as Russ *Harry Hart-Browne as Eduardo *Steve Susskind as Barney *Frank Lloyd as Norris *Vito D'Ambrosio as Louie Quotes Notes Title *The episode title is inspired by the movie "Requiem for A Heavyweight". Trivia *This episode marks the second and final appearance of Al's friend, Russ and the only appearance of Al's friend, Louie. *Al mentions that he was able to find Tony's father in Cicero. Cicero is a suburb of Chicago, located in Cook County. *Al makes a remark about how he likes pinball and hates that video arcades have taken over old-time nickelodeons. 20 years after this episode aired, Ed O'Neill starred in the popular Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, voicing a character named Mr. Litwak, who owned and managed a video arcade. *This episode was nominated for Outstanding Editing for a Series (Multi-Camera Production), Larry Harris (Editor) at the 1989 Emmy Awards. *This is the first episode that uses "Requiem for" in the title to reference the death of someone/something in the episode. Cultural References *When talking about the pinball machine being replaced by video games, Al rants about a monkey who "can make it to the top of a building", referring to the video game Donkey Kong. *When talking about cartoons of the past, he mentions "a mouse could hit a cat over the head with a frying pan and flatten his head", referring to the cartoon series Tom and Jerry, Locations *Bundy Residence *Salon Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Salon Goofs *Al asks Bud's help with chopping up Buck's doghouse for firewood, but the Bundys don't have a fireplace. External Links * *''Requiem for a Dead Barber'' on Bundyology *''Requiem for a Dead Barber - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#46 Requiem for a Dead Barber'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes